Many products produced by manufacturers occasionally have to be repaired. Many owners are unequipped or otherwise unable to repair certain products. Such owners may depend on professional repair technicians to service or repair the owner's product.
The repair technicians typically repair products at a product repair shop. A repair shop has traditionally produced a repair order (RO) to capture a variety of information regarding a request for servicing or repairing a product. As an example, the captured information can include information identifying the product, the product's owner, the repair shop, the date of repair, and the type of repair or service needed or performed. The RO can exist in various formats such as a paper format or an electronic format.
Product manufacturers use a significant amount of resources (e.g., human and financial) to generate repair information, such as repair manuals and technical service bulletins, that repair technicians can reference while diagnosing and repairing a product. It may be beneficial to product manufacturers if the repair information can be generated automatically by a computer-readable device. It may be beneficial to product manufacturers and repair technicians if the repair information provided to the repair technicians is automatically generated based on RO information.